


Old friends. New friends.

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes time is all it takes.





	Old friends. New friends.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).

> Creation: 2019-10-07 06:12am to 06:25am  
Dedication: Happy Birthday, Gilli_chan!

It was just before midnight when the door opened and admitted another person into the room. Inui blinked into the sudden light but reached obediently for his glasses.

''Hello, Sadaharu.''

''Renji.''

''I thought a visit was long overdue. Congratulations on your win at Nationals.''

''Thank you.''

When a small parcel was set down on the side table of the bed, Inui couldn't help a smile which in turn made Yanagi raise an eyebrow and explain. Sadaharu had always done that to him. It obviously hadn't changed.

''I also came by to still wish you a 'Happy Birthday'. I hope you haven't been put on a diet.''

''Thank you. It's very much appreciated.''

Noticing the time Inui waited the last precious seconds of the day out, not wanting to burden the companionable silence. But then the clock stroke midnight.

''Happy birthday, my friend.''

Renji finally smiled.

''Thank you.''

Noticing Yanagi's attire, Inui chuckled softly.

''You passed off as staff?''

''Best way to get in at this hour.''

''Thank you again then.''

''For now, I'll let you return to sleep. Akaya-kun is rather intense and I admired your courage and will to play until the end.''

Inui had already closed his eyes but another smile made itself known.

''Thank you, Renji.''

''Good night, my friend.''

''Good night.''


End file.
